Life Lesson, Or Something
by nopenopnope
Summary: There are some things they just don't teach at the academy. yaoi, shouta. KisaIta
1. Or Something

It got good reviews on y, so I figured I'd try it here as well.

* * *

Urm...quick warning again, even though they're in the summary, this contains mild yaoi and shouta as well since Itachi is in his early teens and Kisame is in his twenties I'd imagine.

* * *

Itachi had learned many things at a very early age. He'd learned how to efficiently kill an armed, adult male before most children could properly tie their shoelaces. He'd learn how to disarm an armed adult male without killing him before those same children could ride a bike. 

One thing he hadn't learned to do was masturbate.

He'd reached ANBU status far too soon to be enrolled in a sex-ed class. He'd left Konoha before he could even begin to consider the strange feeling in his stomach that occasionally appeared. And, seeing as he'd been raised to ignore his feelings, he didn't actually get his first erection until later than most boys his age.

When he finally did though, he was on a mission.

Hiding between a leaning sheet of plywood and his partner's toned chest.

Watching their enemies set up camp and discuss random nonsense with each other.

And all Itachi could concentrate on was the growing arousal between his legs.

Kisame hadn't appeared to notice. But as far as Itachi was concerned he did…and was doing everything he could to drive Itachi insane. His breathing seemed heavier than normal…as though he was doing so specifically to hypnotize Itachi with the warm press of his body against Itachi's as his chest rose and fell against Itachi's side, making his skin prickle.

A bead of sweat trailed down his temple and he shifted slightly, trying to cross his legs.

Kisame shifted as well. He could feel the question in Kisame's face. _What the hell's wrong with you?_ Itachi could sit for hours without moving normally.

These hours had never included a pulsing hard on before.

The fireside ninjas continued their idle chatter; the lookout wasn't doing his job very well. He kept getting sucked into the conversation.

Before Itachi knew what was happening, he'd slid one of his hands down to the waistline of his pants. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he needed to do something to release the pressure that was building up to an almost painful state.

His hand moved silently under the waistband of his pants and then between the elastic of his underwear and the bare skin of his abdomen. He bit back a shudder, freezing. Kisame simply continued his distracting breathing, oblivious.

His fingers brushed over the engorged flesh, making him shiver. Kisame, not bothering to look down, pressed himself closer. He appeared to think that Itachi was cold. Despite Itachi's standoffish personality, Kisame took it upon himself to make sure the boy stayed healthy…normally it annoyed the hell out of him, but right now the closeness just spurred the strange heat in his lower torso.

Itachi closed his eyes, not the smartest thing to do when on a mission, but he had the feeling that screaming was even stupider.

Even if he didn't know what he was doing, his body knew what it needed. His hand wrapped around the shaft, squeezing lightly. His eyes widened, but he refused to let his body react any other way.

The ninja were eating now. Something they'd packed and heated. Itachi forced himself to keep his eyes open and his body still as he began to move his hand up and down his cock, biting back the soft, needy noises that came with this sort of thing.

Kisame shifted again and Itachi froze. He always kept his hands in his cloak…Kisame couldn't have noticed. He waited until another slight movement indicated that Kisame was once again watching their enemy. That was all Itachi needed…he honestly couldn't have kept himself from moving much longer anyway. His body was demanding things he'd never imagined right now.

His pace began to quicken and he couldn't stop the slight sway his body had adopted. Actually, he hadn't noticed it in the first place. The tiniest gasp escaped his lips and his legs began to quake.

He bit his lip, pitching forward.

So much for the mission, so much for not being spotted, he was about to fall face first into their camp.

That is, he almost did. A firm hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his moan and an equally firm arm wrapped around his stomach, pulling him back against a solid body.

Kisame's lips were nearly touching his ear, he could feel them. And then that gruff voice was whispering not to move as the arm on his waist slid down and a large hand pushed his own small one away from his cock, wrapping around it himself. He stroked the pale flesh once, twice, five times, before Itachi came, his shocked cry silenced by a large blue hand.

Shaking violently, Itachi fell back against Kisame, far too aware of his soiled state and the steady beating of Kisame's heart behind his cloak.

And just like that, they were gone, back at their own makeshift camp.

"They're sloppy and inexperienced. We can easily overtake them in the morning." Kisame said as though nothing had happened.

Long after Kisame had fallen asleep, Itachi lay awake, hot and irritated under his blanket. He'd tried multiple times, without success to mimic the motions Kisame had used to make him cum so quickly and intensely. After yet another failed attempt, the pale boy finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, a strong, muscular body and a slow, comforting heartbeat dominating his dreams.

* * *

Weeeeellllll? This is one of my favorite pairings actually...I might cry if I've botched them. But don't let that stop you! I need to know! Review! 


	2. Something More

After having not done anything with the first half of this in ages, I finally decided to post the second half here on ...it was actually written at the same time as the first half. I don't know if anyone who loved the first part will even notice that it's been added, because quite frankly I hadn't planned to...but I figured I might as well, a lot of people actually did ask for it once upon a time.

Anyway, enjoy. Same disclaimers as part one apply.

* * *

Life Lesson - Something More.

* * *

Itachi curled miserably beneath the thin hotel sheets, his legs tucked tightly against his chest. If he pressed them hard enough together, he could almost pretend he was doing something to stem the rush of heat that was pooling in his groin. For the last two weeks, he woke with an erection every single morning. Every morning since that night…

He squeezed his eyes shut. The only thing he had going for him was the fact that he was always awake before Kisame. He didn't want to think about what might happen if Kisame was awake before him. The older man had the tendency to coddle Itachi…he was the only person who got away with such a thing. If he woke to find Itachi shaking or thrashing in his sleep…it could have been disastrous seeing as in addition to the morning wood he faced every morning, Itachi found himself plagued by dreams that almost always had him cumming long before he actually managed to wake up.

His dreams were filled with the brief glimpses he's gotten of Kisame as he'd gone in and out of various showers and onsens. The speculations of what he hadn't seen were probably the driving force of them though.

All he needed was for Kisame to try and calm him down and pull aside the meager blankets covering him. He couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than having Kisame witness his weakened state. He could feel the disgust and revulsion Kisame would no doubt feel when he saw Itachi's undergarments, and quite possibly, his thighs, streaked with cum, the beginnings of another hard on already stirring.

Itachi was quickly reaching the point many teenaged boys reached where his sexual appetite was taking over any spare moment he had. The fact that he hardly had any spare moments, combined with the fact that he seemed strictly Kisame-sexual, and unable to advance his feelings any further, was snowballing along with his hormones, making him an emotional mess beneath his completely stoic features.

He supposed that keeping all this bottled up was bad for him as well…

A soft snore from the other bed caused an immediate reaction between his legs, his cock twitched eagerly and he bit his lip until it bleed to keep from growling in frustration.

Honestly, he didn't know what he was going to do. As it was, if his Akatsuki cloak wasn't so enormous, Kisame probably would have found him out a week ago. Just being near the older man made his temperature rise.

The rational part of his brain attributed this to the fact that his first even remotely sexual experience had involved Kisame and now it seemed that the rest of his brain had latched onto that, making the previously nondescript (as far as sexual attraction went) Kisame the most desirable thing in Itachi's life.

But it had gotten worse that that. Because now Itachi was beginning to think he was in love with Kisame. No, he knew better than to think you could fall as hopelessly in love as he felt he was in such a short amount of time. But this feverish clarity his brain seemed to have adopted was pulling things together that he'd never even considered before. He'd followed Kisame like a shadow for his first few months in Akatsuki. He'd always had a strange fascination with him, and he was starting to see that it went further than his appearance. He'd liked being near him…although his definition of that was somewhere in the same room, pretending to ignore him…

But he stayed just the same. If Kisame was sitting in a room talking to one of the other members, he'd make sure to be in the same room…usually in a corner, pretending to read something.

He'd stayed there, listening to his gruff voice and his choppy laughter for as long as he could before either he'd have to leave or Kisame would leave and he'd refuse to follow him at the risk of being obvious.

Of course he hadn't realized his own reasoning at the time.

But now, as he lay entangled in puke-yellow hotel sheets, a throbbing erection pressed against his stomach, and the object of his affections, which should probably be classified as obsession, only a little ways away, he was beginning to realize the magnitude of what had started what was probably a year ago now.

Realizations didn't change reality though, and knowing he was in love with his partner didn't make Kisame instantly fall in love with him…it actually didn't even wake him up.

Which he supposed was a good thing, seeing as he still had to get up; make the bed…the soiled sheets would be the maid's problem…and shower.

He did so mechanically, averting his eyes from the stains on the sheets as he covered them with the slightly grey comforter before hurrying to the bathroom. He peeled away his sticky boxer shorts, tossing them in the corner. He's shove them back into his pack and clean them when they got back…or when he found a hotel with a Laundromat and Kisame was elsewhere. He was desperately hoping for the latter seeing as he was almost out of clean underwear and, despite his demanding lifestyle that often left him for weeks without basic comforts, he refused to wear dirty underwear unless it was absolutely necessary.

Itachi stepped under the warm spray of the shower, turning the knob immediately so that he was doused under freezing water instead. He despised cold showers…a warm bath was his idea of heaven…though he'd never admit that to anyone. He didn't know what else to do though. He refused to jerk himself off, he felt like he was giving into his body's demands and it infuriated him that he couldn't even control his own body. That and he knew he was…less than quiet…when he masturbated. He also didn't need to slip and fall in the shower because he'd lost his balance like the first time…

Itachi washed his hair with shivering hands, only turning off the tap when his cock was resting limply between his thighs.

He got out, dried off, and wrapped himself in one of the not-so-fluffy towels, balling up his sleeping clothes and hugging them against his chest as he went back into the sleeping area of the hotel room. As he expected, Kisame was now awake, his own clothes sitting beside him on the foot of the bed as he waited for the shower. Kisame looked like he'd only just woken up. His already unruly hair was sticking out sideways on one side, while the other side was flat against his head. Itachi bit his lip again, holding back a wince as he hit the bruised portion he'd broken earlier.

Kisame yawned, giving a half-awake wave to Itachi before he stumbled into the bathroom leaving Itachi wondering how a shinobi of his level could be such a heavy sleeper.

"I'm going to get breakfast." He called through the door. Kisame made an approving noise…Itachi figured that by the time he got back Kisame would be awake enough to talk.

Downstairs, in a little room to the left of the lobby, Itachi found the complementary breakfast room. He got some toast for himself and Kisame, pausing to get some rather grey looking sausage as well. He wouldn't touch it, but Kisame would want some sort of protein with breakfast.

He reached the hotel room in record time, refusing to admit that he was hoping to catch a glimpse of him while he was still wet…he knew Kisame brought his clothes with him into the bathroom, but his shirt could still stick sensually to his back…showing off the muscles underneath…Itachi shook his head. He could not, could not, afford to become erect right before he went back to Kisame. His cloak was folded neatly on the chair beside his bed, there was nothing to hide an erection should he get one now.

Luck appeared to be on his side though, he was still fairly under control when he opened the door.

And then his entire world dropped out from under him.

Kisame was lying back against his pillows, his body still very wet…but that was hardly what Itachi was noticing.

Kisame was completely naked.

And he obviously hadn't tried to dry himself off.

He was flipping through some religious pamphlet that had been stuck in one of the dresser drawers, obviously not reading it. A small smirk was playing over his lips and Itachi seriously thought he might just die.

Of embarrassment if not arousal. Kisame had seen Itachi's member, hell, he'd jerked it off before, but this was the first time Itachi had ever seen his.

And it made him ashamed of his own, still developing one.

"Kisame?" He asked, struggling to keep his cool…scratch that, his cool was gone. Right now he was just struggling not to leap onto the man in front of him and beg to be fucked within an inch of his life.

Kisame didn't look up. "You talk in your sleep."

"Wh-what?" Itachi cursed the quiver in his voice.

"You talk in your sleep." Kisame repeated, looking up. "And it's obvious that this is hindering your abilities. So go ahead and get it out of your system okay?"

"You're saying that…" Itachi's genius mind had suddenly called in sick or something…he couldn't quite process what was happening.

"You're a teenager, Itachi, you're going to have insane urges for the next ten years or so. I don't want you to slip up and get yourself killed because for some crazy reason you're attracted to me."

"I…" Nope…still no brain.

"You asked me to fuck you." Kisame said flatly. "Quite a lot actually…and then I suppose you were dreaming that I did because you said…other things."

Itachi's entire body began to tremble. This wasn't real, this just could not be happening…and no way in hell was he going to accept a pity fuck!

Unfortunately his resolve wasn't as strong as he thought…or perhaps his body wasn't because his legs collapsed from under him.

He never hit the floor though; once again Kisame came to his rescue. Kisame had concern written all over his face and Itachi felt guilty on top of everything else. Kisame didn't want him…Kisame just felt bad for him…Kisame was just trying to look out for him like always.

He was dimly aware of being set on the bed, Kisame's arms still wrapped around him.  
And then Itachi did something he'd done, maybe twice in his life. He apologized. He couldn't specify…he didn't want to make things worse…but he hoped Kisame would understand. He was sorry for putting him in this situation, sorry for wanting him…sorry for falling in love when it could never work.

Kisame's voice was soft and it didn't suit him. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me Itachi. I'm the one that put you in this situation. This is my fault…I just thought…but maybe you're right, you're the one who should do the thinking between the two of us."

Itachi winced. He'd regretted that particular insult ever since he'd said it. Kisame had accepted it, the same way he accepted everything Itachi did.

"It's not that." Itachi said. "It's just that…we would be doing this for different reasons."

Kisame tensed against Itachi's small form and Itachi looked up in confusion.

Kisame's expression was dark. "Itachi, how long have you known?" He asked.

Itachi didn't think he could be any more confused. "What?"

"Is that it? Is that why you've been dreaming those things? Just because you know…" Kisame looked pained.

"Know what?" Itachi asked, his voice rising above his normal low monotone.

"Don't be like this Itachi." Kisame said his voice hard.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said, feeling angry. He was almost angry enough to forget that he was lying across the very wet and naked object of his desires.

"You're saying that you don't know that I'm in love with you." Kisame said, sounding as angry as Itachi felt…a minute ago…before he heard what Kisame said.

"What?" He squeaked, too shocked to regret squeaking, he'd just deny it later…

"Oh fuck." Kisame said, straightening. "You really didn't…"

"No!" Itachi gasped, shoving Kisame back down. "No but…but that…that's…why the hell are you in love with me? You aren't in love with me; I'm in love with you! There's no way that…" A hand clamped over his mouth. Hearing Itachi talk that much was a little disturbing.

"You don't seem to care much about how oddly colored I am…when you actually let yourself, you've got a nice personality…you've even got a sense of humor sometimes. And you're cute…and apparently you love me too."

Itachi took all this in quietly before looking up.

"I am not cute. I am sexy as hell." He said.

"Works for me." Kisame said.

"I don't just want sex." Itachi said calmly. "Though it is my opinion that we should have lots and lots of it just the same," He paused. "You were willing to do this thinking that I didn't care?"

"It's going to be better, knowing that you do." Kisame replied, not wanting to sound pathetic…yes…yes he'd been willing to have sex with Itachi and never talk about it again.

"Thank you." Itachi said quietly.

"Itachi." Kisame said with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I am still naked."

Itachi sat up, smiling.

In no time, they'd shed Itachi's clothes as well and Itachi found himself straddling Kisame's lap, tracing his fingers over the various scars stretched across Kisame's chest while blunt fingers ran down his back, raising goose bumps.

And then Kisame's mouth was covering his, warm and inviting and Itachi opened his own mouth in response.

Itachi was used to dominating situations, but it never even occurred to him to try and take control of the kiss. And even if it wasn't his exact plan, he certainly wasn't going to stop the hand that was gently stroking his erection.

He was however, going to nearly fall off of the bed when Kisame pressed a finger against the side of his ass.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, panicking. It wasn't that he didn't know what sex with Kisame would entail…and it wasn't as if he didn't have the general idea of sex between two men.

It was just that no one's finger had ever gotten that close to being inside him before.

Kisame's hand stilled on his cock, and the other withdrew. "I thought we were getting ready to have sex." Kisame said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't we need…you know…" Itachi flailed for the word.

"Something to slick you up with?" Kisame asked, loving the blush that appeared on Itachi's normally stoic features.

"Yes…" Itachi replied, his voice small.

"Of course." Kisame said, producing said lubrication supposedly out of nowhere. Itachi didn't question it.

"But really, are you sure you're ready now?" Kisame asked skeptically. It was his experience that virgins wanted lots and lots of foreplay before they actually got around to…

"Kisame, in my dreams, was I saying touch me or fuck me?" Itachi asked flatly.

Well…Itachi really wasn't most virgins…

Kisame sighed, running the cool gel of the lube along his length, he wouldn't admit it, but he was partial to the touchy-feely part…but this was for Itachi, his first time needed to be what he wanted.

He coated his fingers with the excess gel, sliding one quickly into Itachi, noting mildly that he received no resistance. The second finger met a bit, but Itachi was still remarkably relaxed for a virgin.

"Figures." Kisame grunted. "Figures that a tight ass like you wouldn't actually have a tight ass at all."

Itachi ignored his joke with his normal coolness. His reddened cheeks and slight pant told a different story however.

Kisame slid the third finger in, finally meeting the resistance he'd expected. Itachi squirmed, biting back the little whimpers that his pride wouldn't let him release.

Kisame rubbed his stomach, relishing in the way the muscles clenched beneath his hand. He slid his fingers in and out, deeming Itachi relaxed enough.

Itachi tensed as the head of Kisame's penis entered him, huffing through his mouth, his hands holding the sheets. Kisame hadn't let Itachi face him and he wasn't sure why, but the feeling of the rest of him sliding in was enough to distract the dark haired boy.

Kisame, out of consideration, because he didn't honestly want to…kept his pace slow, moving himself in an out of Itachi, one hand supporting a pale chest, the other caressing an equally pale thigh.

Itachi did not approve of this. He made this known immediately, slamming himself back and enveloping Kisame fully.

Well…if he wanted it, who was Kisame to deny him?

Itachi vaguely wondered if what he had done was such a good idea as Kisame began a much rougher, slightly more painful thrusting, but he didn't get to wonder for long. Kisame's hand moved from his thigh to his cock and he forgot to think about much of anything that didn't involve the dual sensation of Kisame's own cock moving inside of him, and the calloused hand sliding along his already weeping erection.

Itachi didn't last long, all it took was Kisame finding his prostate and he was cumming. He didn't bother with embarrassment. He'd been trying to mimic the feel of that hand ever since he'd first felt it, and now it was on a completely different level.

His climax was much more intense and drawn out than any other he'd experienced though. His limbs gave out from under him as he shuddered through the aftereffects, Kisame's arm, wrapped firmly around his chest, the only thing keeping him from collapsing on cum covered sheets.

He didn't mind riding out Kisame's climax either. It thrilled him to feel Kisame's stomach muscles clench against his lower back as he filled him with his own cum, hot and just as painful as it was pleasurable against the raw walls of his entrance.

And then Kisame's arm moved as he pulled away and Itachi did collapse, but strong arms encircled him before he hit the bed, pulling him onto a warm, firm chest, panting with exertion.

"Well?" Kisame asked; his voice husky and wonderful as it washed over Itachi. "How was that?"

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, probably sarcastically, but ended up passing out across Kisame's chest instead, his mouth still open, ready to respond.

"I'll just take that as a 'Kisame, you are the god of all sex gods.'" Kisame said with a smirk.

* * *

This really is the end...there will never be any more. FIN


End file.
